Little Red Toon Link
by Pit-Trap
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood, SSBB style! Little Red Toon Link better get those goodies to his grandma's or no playing Halo 3! OH TEH NOES!


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, Super Smash Bros, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once upon a time there was a little boy that went by the name Little Red Toon Link. Little Red Toon Link was called this because of red mini dress he wore, along with his red hat and plastic sword. He lived with is mother, Samus, in a small village. One day, while drinking nutritious milk and blowing up one of his sisters Barbie dolls, his mother came over to him.

"Toon Link your dear old grandma hasn't been feeling well lately."

"So what?! It's about time Zelda bit the dust!" A Barbie doll head flew across the room.

"I want you to take this basket of goodies to your grandmother's house." Samus produced a large basket and set it in front of Toon Link. A delicious aroma came from the basket. The smell of cookies and cakes were obvious.

"Oh, cookies!!1!" Toon Link reached for the basket, but not before is mother smack him.

"There're for you grandmother! Now take them to her house or no playing Halo 3 tonight!"

"Fine, fine." Grumbled Little Red Toon Link, grabbing the basket.

But to get to his grandma's Toon Link had to go through The Dark Gloomy Forest of Doom. In this forest lurked strange creatures. Strange 2-D character's called Mr. Lame andWacth. Oh wait, sorry, . And demonic Pokemon that wanted to kill their trainer's. And worst of all, furries from other dimensions. One such furry was called Wolf O'Donnell. He lived in the forest and happened to notice Little Red Toon Link as he walked by. Wolf could smell the wonderful aroma of the goodies inside the basket.

"Hey little girl, what's in the basket?" Wolf O'Donnell said, as he stepped over to Toon Link.

"I'm a boy!"

"Really? Normally boys don't wear dresses." Wolf said. "So where you headed?"

"What's it to ya!?"

"Christ kid, I was just asking!"

"My grandma's! Although if you ask me she should have died long ago."

"Hmph and what's in the basket, that smells so good?"

"My mothers terrible cooking."

"Interesting, give it to me!" Little Red Toon Link then pulled out his boomerang and chucked it at Wolf, hitting him in the face. "Hey you little brat!" Wolf said, advancing on Toon Link.

"AHH! Rape!" Screamed Little Red Toon Link as he ran out of the forest and soon out of sight. Wolf snapped his finger in disappointment.

"Damn and I was getting hungry to." Suddenly his poor excuse for a canine brain thought of something. "I know I'll beat that little brat to his grandma's house!" Wolf then hopped into his Wolfen and zoomed over to Zelda's house. But when he got there he couldn't find out whereto park. "Where the hell am I supposed to park?" He barked, until he finally decided to crash into the back of the house, leaving a giant hole in it. He hoped out of his Wolfen to find Zelda screaming about the hole in her house.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Zelda said, from the place in her bed. "My insurance can't cover this!" Wolf O'Donnell then walked over to Zelda, grabbed her, and proceeded to shove her into a closet.

"Alright, into the closet granny!" He finally succeeded and slammed the closet door behind him. "Now to find some clothes…" Wolf mumbled. He looked around until he found some clothes and put then on. He then put on a Zelda mask, which he bought from Ebay. Wolf looked at himself in a mirror afterwards. "I really need to stop cross dressing…" Then there was a knock at the door.

"Grandma!? It's me Toon Link! Answer me if you're alive!" Wolf scrambled to the bed and answered back in an old lady voice.

"Come in dear." The door slammed open, causing a few pictures to fall off the wall and Little Red Toon Link walked in. "In the bedroom dear."

"Grandma," Toon Link said as he walked into the bedroom. "What large eyes you have."

"Uh… the better to analyze you with!"

"What big ears you have." Toon Link set the basket down in front of the bed.

"The better to hear you with."

"And what bad body odor you have!"

"The better to- hey!" Wolf ripped the mask off. "I don't have bad body odor!"

"Ahh! It's a cross dressing, rapist wolf!" Toon Link screamed, pulling out his plastic sword and swinging it wildly around. Suddenly the closet door burst into flames and Zelda rolled out of the closet.

"You!" She pointed at Wolf. "Your wall crashing, cross dressing, days are over!" She proceeded to strangle Wolf but-

"Now!" Suddenly they all blew up. And their burned and crisp bodies lay in Zelda's bedroom. Then someone walked in the house through the giant hole in the wall. It was Snake.

"These goodies are mine, bitchez!" Snake then pulled out Cypher and escaped the scene.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This is what happens when I watch my sister brawl on a Sunday night! XD

Thanks to mah sister for helping with the idea!

This was really unplanned and not supposed to be here, but I love this story 3


End file.
